Advertisement
by septasonicxx
Summary: #95 of the 100 theme challenge. 100 non-yaoi Genesis Rhapsodos themes. Genesis is a pretty boy.


Advertisement

Genesis Rhapsodos ducked and watched the apple fly over his shoulder. He turned his head to where Sephiroth stood with yet another apple in his hand, already aiming to throw once more.

"Don't you ever get tired of throwing apples at me?" Genesis asked.

"Not really." Sephiroth shrugged, letting the apple fly from his hand towards his friend. Genesis brought his sword up and the apple struck it, falling to the ground in two pieces.

"Why don't you throw them at Angeal?" Genesis questioned.

"They're _you're_ apples." Sephiroth shrugged, reaching to pick up another purple apple from the ground. Genesis sighed, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Ah!" He suddenly jumped, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Sephiroth chuckled at his friends reaction to receiving a message and turned away, beginning to juggle the apples.

"What's it say?" Sephiroth asked casually. He frowned as one apple dropped to the floor.

"Uh, it's from the President." Genesis said. "He says he wants to see me.." Sephiroth chuckled and turned around again, throwing two apples at Genesis. They hit both his shoulders and he winced, stepping back.

"Stop it!" he complained.

"There's nothing else to do around here any more!" Sephiroth retorted.

"Find something to do! Anyway, I'm going to go find President Shinra so he can tell me whatever it is he wants to." Genesis put his sword back in its sheath and walked out of the training room.

Finally reaching the top floor, Genesis stepped out of the lift and walked over to the Presidents office, knocking sharply on the door.

"Come in!" Genesis turned the handle and walked in. Along with President Shinra sitting at his desk, there were two other people standing to the side of the room. They were both holding filming equipment and had headphones around their necks.

"Am I interrupting something?" Genesis questioned curiously, eyeing the two men.

"No, not at all." President Shinra said, standing up. "In fact, these two men are part of the reason why I called you here. You see, I had an idea. We've come to a period of time where we need more SOLDIER's, and what better way to get them than to advertise ShinRa? Don't you agree?"

"Sir, what does this have to do with me?" Genesis asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" the President asked, excitement written all over his face.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm not connecting the dots very well." Genesis said, shrugging and scratching his head.

"Well listen up! You are a very attractive young man. You already have a fan club at ShinRa, so what would happen if we put you in the limelight? As well as the girls fawning all over you, the boys will want to become like you so that they can impress the girls they like, and they will join ShinRa!" the President explained.

"I.. have a fan club?" Genesis asked, and blinked.

"How can you not know? They're huge! They even hand out newsletters to the members!" the President said. "Anyway, enough talk of that. Follow those two and they'll get you ready for your first photo shoot."

"What?" Genesis asked, not believing his ears.

"C'mon." one of the men said, jerking his head to say 'follow' and walking out the door. The other followed him and Genesis found himself tailing behind them. Quickly pulling out his phone, he sent a message to Sephiroth.

'Seph, did you know about the fan club?'

Genesis was led into a room that he'd never even known existed. It was already set up like a studio and there were people everywhere. Some people noticed Genesis and he was immediately grabbed and dragged over in front of the cameras, given poses and told to smile.

"Hey, pull out your sword for a minute." And the instructions continued. He was given stools to sit on and was told which way to stand. Very soon, he found out that his left side was his better side.

When the day was over, Genesis found himself stumbling out of the 'studio' and heading towards the training room. He pulled out his phone to check his messages and found one from Sephiroth that read, 'It took you long enough. Who told you?'.

Walking into the training room and putting his phone away, he looked up to see Sephiroth's sword stabbing into an apple on top of Angeal's head.

"Ah, he returns." Sephiroth said, walking over and picking his sword up before coming over to Genesis. Angeal followed, brushing off the remains of apple from his shirt.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." Genesis mumbled.

"What happened?" Angeal asked.

"Yeah, you look stoned." Sephiroth agreed. "And woah, is that make-up? Gen, are you wearing eye-liner?"

"Crap." Genesis' hand went up in a second to cover his eyes and he turned away.

"Okay, now you're really creeping me out." Angeal said.

"I'm gonna go to bed.." Genesis made his way to the door, attempting to escape quickly. Sephiroth and Angeal exchanged a confused glance, but didn't try and stop him.

The next day, Genesis awoke to snickering. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to ignore it and go back to sleep. Alas, they were too loud.

"Look at that one! Oh my gosh, he's such a pretty boy!" Sephiroth whispered.

"Who would've guessed?" Angeal chuckled.

"Wha.. what are you guys talking about?" Genesis asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking over at his two friends. Hurriedly, they shoved the flier behind their back.

"Nothing." Angeal said. Genesis scowled and stood up, walking over and snatching it off them. He looked down and his eyes widened in horror.

"How? So.. so fast. But they were only.. only taken yesterday." Genesis stuttered. Sephiroth smirked and ruffled Genesis' hair.

"You'll get a lot more girls joining the club this way." Sephiroth said. Genesis jerked away from him and smoothed his hair back down.

"Yeah, tell me about that club." Genesis said. "How come I never knew about it?"

"What? You only just found out?" Angeal asked. Genesis' glare became worse than before.

"Come on, we'll tell you at breakfast." Sephiroth said, turning his red-headed friend towards the door and gently patting him on the back. "I'm sure no one but us will notice the photos."

As Angeal walked out behind them, he covered his mouth with a hand to stop from laughing. Sneaky Sephiroth had stuck a sign on Genesis' back saying 'I'm a Pretty Boy – Join My Club'.


End file.
